


Soup Bone of Marriage

by alwaysforeverdreamer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Cultural Differences, Dwarf Courting, Fluff, Hobbit Courting, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforeverdreamer/pseuds/alwaysforeverdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo receives a surprising offer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup Bone of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this was too fun. I read the others and I just had to give it a go! It's time to get a glimpse at Hobbit traditions...
> 
> This is inspired by:  
> by http://archiveofourown.org/works/652165 by thorinsmut  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1215925 by jimiel  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1235092 by gambitsgeekyprincess
> 
> (I don't know how to do that neat little link where it displays the name and you click on that and it takes you to the page so for now we have the html.)

Bilbo tried his best not to turn around. He'd felt like he'd been being watched for days, but no one else seemed concerned and he didn't want them to think he was paranoid. The hairs were standing up on the back of his neck and he rubbed them absently as they walked.

It was a shame, really, the weather was so nice still but he couldn't seem to find it in him to enjoy his surroundings like he had been, perhaps the journey was taking a larger toll on him than he'd thought.

They camped early that night so they could plan the route they would take over the next few days and so they could take a quick inventory of their supplies. Bilbo helped count rations and find items that got lost when someone dumped out their pack a little to enthusiastically and sent the contents scattering all throughout the camp site.

After the inventory Bilbo went with Dori and Ori to refill water skins in the nearby stream. When Bilbo got back he sat on his bedroll only to discover a small rock under him. Had it stuck to it the night before? Bilbo thought it over, he didn't remember seeing a rock on it, or sleeping on any rocks the night before. Come to think of it, he'd found a rock on his pack a while back, placed so carefully that someone had to have sat it there. Then he'd found one in his pack.

Bilbo smiled. Fili or Kili were playing tricks on him. It reminded him of home. When he'd been younger and had his cousins staying the night in Bag-End he often found unpleasant things hidden in his bed. Bilbo smiled thinking about it. Dwarfs were certainly not as creative as Hobbits, honestly, the least they could have done was catch a frog if they were going to prank him.

Bilbo was thinking about catching a few frogs to show the Dwarfs the real meaning of the word “prank” when Bombur began dishing up stew and the thought was swept from his mind. Bilbo hurried to get his own bowl and was startled to see that Bombur had given him the bone he'd stewed the meat off of for the meal.

Bilbo's face went pink as he hurried back to his bedroll to eat. He'd never had anyone court him before, let alone this! Bilbo didn't know what to do. Bombur must really feel deeply about him to immediately propose marriage, but he shouldn't accept just because of that. After a short time Bilbo decided that he'd pick flowers for Bombur in the morning, just hoping he could find the right ones to accept the Dwarfs bold advances.


End file.
